


Gelosie.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Quando quella mattina aveva deciso di andare ad assistere agli allentamenti della squadra non avrebbe di certo immaginato di ritrovarsi lì a morire di gelosia ogni volta che qualcuno si avvicinava troppo al suo ragazzo.





	Gelosie.

**Author's Note:**

> Giuro che questa idea è nata totalmente per caso!!!  
> Ok, forse non giustifica la creazione ma va bene ok, mi accetto cosi come sono.  
> Per una volta scrivo dal punto di vista di Isco ed è abbastanza strano, però eccoci qui.  
> Isco che va a vedere gli allenamenti qualce giorno dopo la sua operazione è l'occasione perfetta per parlare di gelosia e sentimenti.  
> Quindi eccoci qui, Isco e Sergio che mi aiutano per bene a spiegare cose.  
> Giusto per dire.  
> Vi lascio leggere.

Quando quella mattina aveva deciso di andare ad assistere agli allentamenti della squadra non avrebbe di certo immaginato di ritrovarsi lì a morire di gelosia ogni volta che qualcuno si avvicinava troppo al suo ragazzo.

O meglio, sapeva che ne sarebbe stato geloso solo che non aveva mai notato quanto alcuni della squadra fossero vicini a Marco anche in senso fisico.  
Piccoli baci lasciati quelle sue spalle o braccia, abbracci da dietro mentre il mister spiegava quello che avrebbero dovuto fare subito dopo.

E si chiede esattamente come lui non si fosse mai accorto di tutto quello mentre è lì con loro e pure tiene d’occhio Marco sempre, da quando si è reso conto di essersi innamorato di lui non riesce a non assicurarsi che sia lì per davvero.

E non sa neanche come abbia fatto quel ragazzino a entrargli dentro in quel modo durante quegli anni.

Aveva provato ad allontanarlo da sé, a fargli capire che non voleva niente di serio, che tra loro c’era stato dell’ottimo sesso ma niente di più. Ci aveva provato con tutto se stesso ma poi per un solo attimo si era presentata l’occasione di perderlo ed era improvvisamente cambiato tutto. Ed era stato diverso da tutte le volte che si era innamorato perché quando si era innamorato di Marco era cambiato tutto.

Marco era stato un uragano che gli aveva sconvolto la vita e con una lentezza assurda gli era entrato sotto pelle e lo aveva visto innamorarsi e lottare per averlo e ne aveva avuto paura prima di rendersi conto che era troppo tardi anche per lui.

E ora eccolo lì, al bordo del campo di allenamento a cercare di controllare la gelosia che praticamente se lo stava mangiando vivo.  
Ed era sempre stato geloso in passato di tutti i suoi amanti, ed era qualcosa che riusciva a controllare bene, dipendeva dalla situazione.

Beh, riusciva a farlo quando poco importava dell’altra persona e non c’erano legami veri di mezzo o quando era consapevole del fatto che l’altra persona era come lui, alla ricerca di solo sesso.   
Ma adesso era diverso.  
Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Marco in quel momento.

Marco che ascoltava attentamente il mister mentre Karim lo abbracciava da dietro, un braccio a circondargli il collo e uno la vita per tenerselo vicino, il viso poggiato contro quello del minore che si appoggia completamente a lui rilassato a suo agio, abituato alla sua presenza.

Devi resistere alla voglia di alzarti e raggiungerli per separarli, perché sei geloso e perché hai visto quanto stiano legando Marco e Karim e ti spaventa.  
Il minore ne parlava spesso, parlava degli allentamenti separati in cui lui e il francese cercavano di migliorare l’intesa in campo, lo rendeva felice come pochi.

Isco se ne era reso conto mentre lo guardava muoversi con sempre più sicurezza quando Karim gli stava vicino e ne aveva paura, paura che qualcun altro potesse amarlo meglio di quanto faceva lui.  
Che qualcuno riuscisse più facilmente, di quando faceva lui, ad amarlo e dimostrarglielo.

Era forse una delle sue paure più grandi da sempre, Marco era stato l’unico a dimostrargli che fosse abbastanza quello che lui faceva per provarglielo, lui sperava solo che fosse davvero cosi.  
Ma non era solo Karim il problema, cioè Karim era quello di cui maggiormente si preoccupava proprio per il forte legame che stava sviluppando con il minore ma erano anche gli altri.

Lo stesso Lucas sembrava approfittare di ogni piccola situazione per toccare Marco o dargli fastidio facendolo ridere.   
Tutti, o quasi, lo coccolava e incoraggiavano. Persino Gareth che era sempre stato sulle sue sembra aveva una preferenza assurda per Marco.  
Seriamente, dove stava lui mentre tutti sembravano provarci con il suo ragazzo?

E sta seriamente per prendere iniziativa e portare via Marco da tutto quello che la risata di Sergio lo distrae.  
“Geloso di qualcosa in particolare?”

Ti chiede il capitano sedendosi vicino a te. Erano stati tutti super gentili quella mattina quando eri arrivato al campo accompagnato da Marco e Sergio ovviamente non si era trattenuto in abbracci e baci, erano benauguranti per tutti.

“Sono sempre cosi con lui? Tutti intento.”  
Sbuffi tornando a concentrarti sul campo dove gli attaccanti e i portieri stavano provando alcuni schemi e Karim non ha smesso un attimo di stare vicino a Marco.  
Anzi, persino Gareth in quel momento gli stava accarezzando la schiena e parlandogli vicino al viso.

Hai bisogno di parlare un po’ con tutti, per forza.  
“Marco riesce a farsi volere bene da tutti, credevo te ne fossi reso conto visto il modo in cui ti ha preso questo ragazzino. Con lui è difficile trattenere le dimostrazioni se ti guarda e poi sorride, ne sai qualcosa.”

Sergio parla con calma e senti dalla sua voce che sta sorridendo per tutto il tempo.  
E sai tutte quelle cose, le hai sapute dal primo momento in cui quel ragazzo è arrivato in quel gruppo, ti aveva fatto abbassare la guardia il suo averlo attorno e avevi permesso che entrasse nella tua vita.  
“Lo so, credo sia questo il problema più grande.”

“La gelosia non è una cosa facile da gestire, noi per esempio non siamo bravi a farlo.”  
Quando parla al plurale ti volti a guardarlo e sai perfettamente di chi sta parlando Sergio. Sarebbero potuti passare anni ma non credi che Sergio avrebbe mai amato qualcuno nel modo in cui ama Fernando e sai quando ha sofferto alla prospettiva di averlo lontano ora che erano abituati a stare nella stessa città da qualche anno, soprattutto considerando il fatto di quanto lui fosse geloso.

“Non credevo di essere cosi geloso di lui. E poi da quando Gareth e Karim gli stanno sempre cosi attaccati, gli serve spazio per tirare e .. concentrarsi e… tutto il resto, hai capito.”  
Lo dici mentre agiti leggermente entrambe le mani nella loro direzione e Sergio ride chiaramente a questo, facendo sbuffare ancora più forte e poi incrociare le braccia sul petto indignato.

Ti rendi conto di star combattendo sul serio la voglia di alzarti e correre da loro, di essere tu quello che abbraccia il minore o che gli sta vicino anche nelle cose più piccole.  
Non ti riconosci neanche, soprattutto dopo che avevi promesso a te stesso di non legarti di nuovo tanto a qualcuno, invece erano due giorni che Marco in pratica viveva da te e dovevi trattenerti per non chiedergli di restare lì, per tipo il resto della vostra vita.  
“Non è una brutta cosa essere innamorati di qualcuno, Isco.”

“Lo so, so che non è brutto ma amare fino ad annullare te stesso…”  
Non finisci la frase perché in realtà non sai se si a giusto o meno amare qualcuno cosi tanto, lo hai fatto solo una volta e hai rischiato tutto.  
Hai rischiato per lui e lui ha preferito andare via, mettere la sua carriera prima di voi due quando era andato via da Madrid. E ci avevi messo anni per superarlo davvero, ci avevi messo anni per non superarlo e a Marco era bastato sorriderti, e senza che te ne accorgessi, era tornato tutto come prima.

“Non si decide quanto si può amare qualcuno, lo fai e basta. La maggior parte delle volte potrebbe distruggerti ma credo ne valga sempre la pena. Sei completamente diverso quando sei con lui, comunque.”

Lo guardi con aria interrogativa perché non riesci a capire cosa possa intendere in quel momento.  
“Sei possessivo nel modo in cui gli stai attorno e lo guardi come se il tuo intero mondo dipendesse totalmente da lui, non te ne accorgi neanche. E ci hai messo un sacco a capirlo, Marco ha passato momenti difficili, mica sei l’unico geloso.”

Sorridi alle parole di Sergio perché sai esattamente quando il minore sia geloso e quanto questo dipenda dal fatto che come lui sei affettuoso con tutti i tuoi compagni di squadra.  
“Però alla fine ha vinto lui. Ancora stento a crederci certi giorni..”

“Sinceramente, ci credo poco anche io. So solo che adesso la mia vita è completamente diversa perché c’è lui. E non solo qui in squadra ma anche a casa, è strano quando non c’è o so che non torna a dormire da me. E’ diverso da come è stato in passato.”

Alzi le spalle mentre vedi Marco ridere tranquillo con Luka e Marcelo che li hanno raggiunti nei pressi della rete per provare altre cose insieme.  
E mentre Marco sorride a tutti lo fai anche tu, anche se non hai un motivo preciso per farlo o forse si ed è proprio quel ragazzo meraviglioso che ti ama.  
E poi Karim torna ad avvicinarsi a lui e gli sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio che prima lo blocca un attimo prima di farlo scoppiare a ridere, e si poggia completamente sul maggiore che lo circonda con le braccia. E di nuovo hai voglia di alzarti e separarli.

“E’ più intenso quando ti innamori della persona giusta, questo spiega molte cose.”  
“Karim gli sta troppo vicino..”  
Dici e non ha senso nel discorso che state facendo e poi Sergio scoppia a ridere e ti lasci una piccola pacca sulla spalla prima di alzarsi per raggiungere nuovamente i ragazzi.  
“Quando ancora non ti eri deciso ad ammettere i tuoi sentimenti per lui, Marco e Karim si sono promessi che nel caso andasse male sarebbero usciti insieme. Non dovresti saperlo ma credo potrebbe essere divertente.”

Ride ancora prima di andare via e tu per un attimo resti bloccato a fissarlo con la bocca semi aperta.  
Ed è Marco a riportarti alla realtà dopo quello che ti sembra un tempo infinito e ti sorride con una dolcezza assurda mentre ti accarezza leggero una guancia.  
“Ehi, tutto bene? Ho visto Sergio andar…”

Non lo fai finire perché le parole di Sergio ti rimbombano ancora nella testa e lo baci, lo baci perché hai bisogno di sentirlo tuo, completamente.  
E vorresti essere a casa, da solo con lui come era successo tante volte negli ultimi mesi, e non sui campi di allenamento con tutti gli altri.  
Lo senti ricambiare il bacio e il suo sorriso brucia quasi contro le tue labbra facendoti sorridere allo stesso modo. Quando vi staccate tu sei ancora seduto e lui accucciato davanti a te, gli passi una mano tra i capelli annuendo alla domanda che ti aveva fatto prima.

“Vuoi dell’acqua?”  
Chiedi poi non riuscendo a smettere di guardarlo, perché Marco è davvero bello e sai che essere geloso è il minimo con uno cosi.  
“Si, volentieri si muore ancora di caldo.”

Si siede davanti a te sul prato e ne approfitti per accarezzargli le spalle.  
“Stasera ti va di uscire a cena? O possiamo cucinare da me se sei stanco.”

Dici all’improvviso e lo vedi girare il viso verso di te e sorridere ancora, noti che ci pensa un attimo prima di rispondere.  
“Stiamo a casa, possiamo cucinare insieme.”

Annuisci e ti chini a baciarlo lasciandolo poi tornare ai suoi allenamenti.  
E sei geloso ancora, lo sei per il tempo che resti a guardarli allenarsi ma cerchi di non pensarci perché sai che sarai sempre geloso di Marco.

Ma a fine giornata e vicino a te in macchina, la spesa appena fatta nel porta bagagli e la consapevolezza che non sarebbe andato via lì a farti sorridere.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sento che forse dovrei scrivere di loro che cucinano insieme.  
> Ma sono ancora indecisa.


End file.
